


Out and About

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Other, Reverse Werewolf Concept, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: Cottontail gets his first view of the world





	Out and About

Ryo stirred in his sleep slightly and felt something warm and fuzzy brush up against his face. He opened his eyes slowly to find Cottontail right next to his face, just chilling and alert. He then felt Cottontail’s nose nuzzle his and he giggled a little as he reached his hand up slowly to pet the bunny. Cottontail’s immediate reaction was to flop on his side, which made Ryo smile even more as he gently scratched his belly.

“Morning, Cottontail. How are you today?”

The bunny didn’t reply but he purred quietly as Ryo continued to pet him.

“That’s good to hear. I don’t usually wake up until much later but I actually slept better last night than I have for a long time. I imagine you’re hungry right now, right? Let me put you back into your hutch and I'll get you your breakfast, okay?”

Cottontail perked his ears up at the mention of food as Ryo slowly got up from the bed, yawning as he scratched his side. He reached down to pick up Cottontail, soothing the bunny as he carried him. He carefully placed the bunny into the hutch and looked the hutch to check the pellets and the hay, the hay still good as well as the pellets, so the only thing that was needed was some lettuce or something. 

“So what do you want for breakfast? Do you want some kale with your hay? Some lettuce?” Ryo asked the bunny, kneeling in front of the hutch.

The bunny didn’t respond but stretched for a moment and then cleaned his face.

“Would it be better for you if I mixed a little of everything to see what you would like?”

Cottontail’s tails ears perked up with them facing Ryo, meaning that it was listening and intrigued.

“Guess I’ll do that, then. That way I know what kinds of greens I need to get for next time.” Ryo concluded. So Ryo walked into the kitchen to grab some food for the bunny for breakfast. He went into the fridge to grab various leafy greens as well as an egg and soy sauce for his breakfast. He first put some of the leafy greens, such as kale and lettuce as well as even having a little cilantro and dill, on the counter and chopped the bigger greens into smaller pieces. He put the chopped pieces into a small, clean bowl and mixed them around before setting the bowl aside. Ryo then went to work on his own breakfast, making Tamago Kake Gohan. Ryo decided to turn on the nearby radio, turning to a music station and lowering the volume. Soft rock played on the radio as Ryo cracked the egg and dropping its contents into the rice and stirring them with his chopsticks. Eventually, he made his own breakfast and, with bowls in hand, walked back to the bedroom and joined the bunny on the floor in front of the hutch. Cottontail stood on his hind legs as Ryo lowered the bowl into the hutch. He contently watched the bunny happily chew his food before digging into his own.

The apartment was quiet but this time it was a content quiet and it didn’t feel as lonely as before.

“Is it good?” Ryo asked.

He figured so, noticing that the bunny chewed more of the lettuce.

“I heard that the weather that it's supposed to rain, but not too much, so we can walk around some and get you accustomed to everything. It also won't be as hot so that would be nice for once.”

The bunny continued to munch quietly as Ryo ate his breakfast. It was so cute watching Cottontail eat the lettuce leaves and seeing his little nose twitch. As Ryo ate some more, he contemplated what to do first today. He had to run to get some fresh batteries and makeup stuff as well as maybe some toys for Cottontail, but other than that, the schedule was open.

He noticed Cottontail staring at him, the bowl now mostly empty.

“You done with breakfast? Very well. I think I am as well.” Ryo told the bunny as he lifted the bunny’s bowl from out of his hutch and brought the dishes into the sink to clean them. Cottontail sat in his cage for a moment hopping around a little and drinking some water from the canister strapped to the hutch. He then stretched his body out and curled himself up to look like a bunny loaf, chilling out in his home.

Meanwhile, Ryo was in the kitchen, quickly cleaning off the bowls as the radio was playing the current news of the morning.

_Later_

Ryo walked down the street, holding Cottontail in his arms, as he headed into town for the day. Cottontail was tucked into Ryo's overcoat with his little head sticking out and looking at everything in the world around him. The air was moist as gray, overcast clouds hung over the world below. Cottontail looked around curiously, his nose twitching and sniffing everything.

“Whatcha see, Cottontail?” Ryo asked sweetly looking down at the curious bunny.

They reached an intersection with a crosswalk on all four sides, waiting as the cars whizzed by. 

“We gotta wait a minute. The light has to change before we can go across the street.”

They waited a few minutes before the light changed and Ryo proceeded to cross the crosswalk to the other side, soothing the bunny all the while. Reaching the other side, they went on their way and soon walked into town.

In town, it was a normal day with nothing exciting happening out of the ordinary, at least to Ryo.

To Cottontail, however, this was a brand new world that he had never seen before.

“Let's see what to do first. We can go in there to pick up batteries.”

Ryo walked into the first shop on his right and enter the doors of the general store. There were a few people in the store but it was surprisingly not as crowded as normal. He had to be careful with Cottontail getting too curious; he wasn't sure on the policy about pets, but there was no way he was going to leave Cottontail at home by himself, especially with how young he is. 

Walking into the aisle on the left most side of the store, he found his batteries that he needed hanging on the hook. Going to get a pack, he didn't notice Cottontail eyeing a stack of pretty wooden baskets with the woven wood strips and the inside covered in a cloth that was white and red polka dots. He tried to lean toward it, which was enough to get Ryo's attention.

“Hey, what's up?” Ryo asked, wondering what the bunny wanted. He noticed that he was leaning towards something behind him so he turned around and noticed that the bunny was leaning toward the wooden baskets. Ryo was understandably confused but still let the bunny close enough to sniff and check out the baskets.

“Careful baby, we can't damage this stuff,” Ryo gently warned. He took the bunny of his overcoat and held the tiny bunny in his hands.

A thought occurred to him.

“Cottontail, you genius of a rabbit!” Ryo quietly exclaimed, realizing the potential of the wooden basket.

He could carry Cottontail around and take him into places without someone raising an eyebrow or getting him kicked out somewhere.

So he took the first one he saw, a smaller wooden basket with a blue cloth laid down in the interior, but still big enough for Cottontail, at least for a little while.

“There we go! Now let's go pay for this,” Ryo gently told the bunny as he grabbed the basket and batteries before walking back to the back counter.

The transaction went normally, with only a slightly confused look on the cashier’s face upon noticing the bunny in the basket.

“Don’t worry, I’m getting the basket, too,” Ryo assured the cashier.

The rest of the time went without a hitch and soon Ryo was out of the store and walking around again, with the batteries in his pocket and the new basket containing the bunny held on his arm. He could feel Cottontail’s head against his arm as they walked. The bunny quite enjoyed the view from inside the basket and was just as curious as before. 

“You’re a curious little one, aren’t you?”

The bunny didn’t say anything but still roamed around in his new form of transportation.


End file.
